Vessae Cottle
- Normal = - No Makeup= - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier= file:Scribe of Dusk.png }} }} |caption = |title = Scribe of Dusk |age = Six and a half sweeps |screenname = vivaciousConjurer |style = Replaces all Is with :,and all words beginning with H begin with an apostrophe instead. Emotes have noses and never use parenthesis.Co: Because parenthesis look stupid.:o| When flustered her bs become sixes. |relations = The 'arlequ:n - Ancestor (deceased) Sea Dog - Lusus Kuxxpa Rhydem - Moirail |specibus = smknifeKind |modus = Miracle |Denizen = Janus |zodiac = Spiras |planet = Land of Crystals and Sunset |home = Alternia |like = |hate = Averycertainlowblood |music = LIGHT THE DARKNESS ♫ }} Vessae Cottle, also known by her trollian handle ,is a main character of Cirquestuck,and the cirque's resident . She joined the cirque to meet her own ends...what those ends are though,she hasn't really told a soul. Her associated classical element is aether and her associated item is amethyst. Personality and Traits Vessae has the standard troll look about herself,but still manages to look pretty unique.Rather than just the standard black t-shirt,she wears a tank top with a undershirt the colour of her blood.Her horns go straight out from her head and then curve downward.Her face is completely hidden by her clown makeup,but when she removes it one of her most defining features is the five scars lining the area near her mouth.She has two fangs that constantly peek out from her lips. Vessae is pretty much the bitchiest Subjuggulator ever sometimes,while other times she can be cordial and friendly.Usually,said cordial things are directed at people she believes to be or who are highbloods.She WILL break that pattern every once and a while though,and act friendly towards a lowblood.That's a rare moment though,and usually reserved for one who has gained her respect. Other times,she will completely condescend and treat anybody lower than her-and some higher too-like shit. Biography Pre-Cirque After going through her trials as all young grubs do,Vessae and her lusus created their home near the shore.She was a surprisingly friendly troll,despite the colour that flowed in her veins; mostly due to her best friend,a lowblood who's blood was literally the complementary fuckin' colour of her blood. And she was quite happy,for a while.Until he betrayed her in cold blood; left her for dead on a beach.She was heartbroken and would have died if her future moirail hadn't happened by and saved her.About a full perigee of being a stupid emo and being on the verge of writing dark poetry,she finally got over it and began rethinking her ideals.She convinced herself that highbloods are far superior to lowbloods in every way (besides the possible few exceptions,like psychic ability).She changed a lot about herself,like her clothing.She also began to paint her face by now.And thus,she became the way she is today. The Cirque Lusus/Kernelsprite Vessae's lusus is a seadwelling-dog,fondly referred to as DOGDAD. She thinks he's stupid but all an all,an okay lusus.Not that she'd ever admit it. Once he becomes her kernelsprite he is doomed to be combined with faygo. It will be beautiful. Trivia *The initials "VC" appear constantly around Vessae.This is due to her being based off of the always prevailing Vanessa Laine Cottle. *She has a weird thing with the number six.We're not sure why. **I for one blame it on weird plot shit. See Also